mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Software
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several Flash, iOS, and Android video games and software. Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day An interactive storybook app, My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day, is available on iTunes for iPhone and iPad. The app was released by Ruckus Media Group on September 23, 2011. It uses edited/alternate video clips from The Ticket Master, used in a different context to further the story. An Android version of the app has since been announced, but the developer, Ruckus Media, has not yet set a release date for the app. HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 62.png IOS App on iPad.png|iOS App running on a first-gen iPad. Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Princess Celestia bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Spike bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Twilight Sparkle bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - story page.png|A story page from the app Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Rainbow Dash bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png|Rarity bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack bio as shown on app Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|A find-the-differences type game in the app. The Ticket Master alternate image from Teacher for a Day.jpg|An example of alternate video shown out of context: modified version of Rainbow Dash's imagine spot from The Ticket Master with Rainbow Dash airbrushed out. Ruckus Reader Three interactive storybooks are available in the Ruckus Reader app My Little Pony: Ruckus Reader: My Little Pony: Rarity Loves Fashion, My Little Pony: Things That Go Bump in the Night, and My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson is an alternate version of Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day. Monopoly Hotels Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels includes several My Little Pony guest rooms: Sweet Apple Room, belonging to Applejack; Cloudsdale Room, belonging to Rainbow Dash; Sugarcube Corner Room, belonging to Pinkie Pie; Carousel Boutique Room, belonging to Rarity; Golden Oaks Room, belonging to Twilight Sparkle; Cottage Room, belonging to Fluttershy; Dragon Breath Room, belonging to Spike; and an unfinished room belonging to Princess Celestia that has yet to be added. My Little Pony My Little Pony is a free-to-play video game for mobile devices published by Gameloft and released on November 8, 2012. The gameplay consists of rebuilding Ponyville, along with several minigames and a storyline concerning Nightmare Moon. Features can be unlocked by spending in-game currency or by purchasing them. A Canterlot Wedding Egmont released My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding on December 19, 2012, released My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding HD on May 11, 2013, released My Little Pony: Ślub w Canterlocie also on May 11, 2013, and released another My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding on July 29, 2013. Farmerama Farmerama ran a My Little Pony event in 2013 from April 29 to May 7. LeapFrog Explorer Learning Game A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic LeapFrog Explorer Learning Game for LeapPad2, LeapPad1, LeapsterGS and Leapster Explorer systems was released in 2013. Snap 'n Share Snap 'n Share Photo Editing Software is included on a My Little Pony Snapshots CD bundled in a My Little Pony Digital Camera Kit. PlayDate Digital games PlayDate Digital has released several My Little Pony learning apps for iOS and Android devices. Party of One My Little Pony: Party of One and My Little Pony: Party of One HD were released on September 18, 2013. It is based on the season one episode of the same name. Hearts and Hooves Day My Little Pony: Hearts and Hooves Day was released on February 4, 2014. It is based on the season two episode of the same name. Fluttershy's Famous Stare My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare was released on April 22, 2014. It is based on the season one episode Stare Master, and features voiceovers by Brittany Lauda. Best Pet My Little Pony: Best Pet was released on June 4, 2014. It is based on the season two episode May the Best Pet Win! Power Ponies My Little Pony: Power Ponies was released on July 17, 2014. It is based on the season four episode of the same name, and features voiceovers by Kira Buckland, Brittany Lauda, and Kimlinh Tran. Luna Eclipsed [https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/my-little-pony-luna-eclipsed/id924058967?mt=8 My Little Pony: Luna Eclipsed] was released on October 15, 2014. It is based on the season two episode of the same name. Online games Hasbro's and the Hub Network's websites, and to lesser extents other official websites, have various Friendship is Magic and/or Equestria Girls material, including Flash games. *Hasbro.com: **Applejack **Applejack Puzzles **Applejack's Wedding Cake Creator Game ** Battle of the Bands **Bridle Gossip Puzzles **Card Creator **Castle Creator **Crystal Empire Seek & Find **Crystal Match **Dash for the Crown **Discover the Difference **Equestria Dash **Equestria Girls: Dance Studio **Fluttershy Puzzles **Follow Fluttershy **Giddy Up Mix-Up **Hearts and Hooves Day Puzzles **Magical Match Three **Meet the Ponies **Memory Match Game **My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure **Personality Quiz **Pinkie Pie **Pinkie Pie Puzzles **Pinkie Pie's Party **Pony Dance Party ** Pop PonyMaker Game **Rainbow Dash **Rainbow Dash Puzzles **Rarity **Rarity Puzzle **Rarity's Dress Up **Rarity's Wedding Dress Designer Game **Repeat the Beat **Restore the Elements of Magic **See Yourself as an Equestria Girl **See Yourself as an Equestria Girl - Rockified ** Twilight Celebration Game ** V.I.F. *HubNetwork.com: **Adventure Ponies **Adventure Ponies 2: Wait! There's More?! **Adventures in Ponyville **Bridle Gossip Puzzle Game **Castle Creator **Discover the Differences **DJ Pinkie Pie **Equestrivia Challenge **Fluttershy's Songbird Chorus **Key Crusaders **My Little Mahjong **Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon Blast! **Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Maker **Power Ponies Go **Protect the Pies **Racing is Magic **Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game **Rainbow Falls Flight School **Swarm of the Parasprites **The Fabulous PonyMaker **The Fabulous PonyMaker: Trick or Treat **Twilight Sparkle's Magical Mysteries **Twilight Sparkle's Royal Invitation Designer **Valentine Card Creator *Stardoll.com: **Dress up Apple Jack **Dress up Flutter Shy **Dress up Pinkie Pie **Dress up Rainbow Dash **Dress up Rarity **Dress up Twilight Sparkle *Treehousetv.com: **Friendship Express Train **Magical Moments Storybook **Pinkie Pie's Friendship Quest **Royal Wedding Interactive *Boomerangtv.co.uk: **Pony Presents *YTV.com: **Frame your Friendship! Racing is Magic My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Racing is Magic is an online Flash game available on Hubworld.com. It was first published in early February 2013, initially as a sneak peek only made available after entering the code HUBTV. Fan games Fighting is Magic was a fan-created fighting game, not licensed by Hasbro, that has received various media coverage. However, its development was permanently terminated after Hasbro issued a cease-and-desist order against the developers, stating they were infringing on their trademarks. Despite this, the development team later started working on a spiritual successor to the game based on original characters, not related to the My Little Pony franchise, created voluntarily by Lauren Faust herself. An image that was used by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page during August 12-13, 2013 includes a piece of Golden Oak Library background art that was previously used for the game. References it:Programmi e videogiochi ru:Игры и приложения